Benjamin
'''Benjamin Juhanelius Redfox '''is one of the main supporting characters in Little Misfortune. Appearance Benjamin is a short red fox. He has bright blue eyes, black paws, and a black tipped tail. He is close in height to Misfortune and wears a small blue shoulder bag. About Benjamin is employed by his mysterious boss to lead the victims of the parasite from Pandora; Misfortune's reality, to Senersedee. He was spotted hiding in the trash by Misfortune after being assigned by his boss to keep watch on her. Afterwards, he hid handmade dolls around town with warnings of Morgo for her. In Game Actions Benjamin opens a portal from Senersedee to Pandora and travels through it. He is seen passing by Misfortune's window as she leaves her room to begin Mr. Voice's game. Benjamin was interrupted by Misfortune in the middle of painting a protective rune, and he was forced to run away so that he didn't violate his course instructions. He was spotted by Misfortune in Openfields as he was putting up posters to warn people of Morgo, telling them to hide their children from Morgo for him. After being framed for stealing Misfortune's Eternal Happiness, Benjamin was cornered in a burrow by her and knocked her over while escaping. Benjamin met Misfortune again while in the middle of filming in the woods. He helped her up after she tripped, and then fled towards his cabin. When Misfortune broke into Benjamin's cabin, he revealed to her that Mr. Voice was actually Morgo and the one responsible for the missing children. He led her to safety in his basement, and dropped his bag outside for her to discover. He continued to watch her from afar until she returned to her home. After Misfortune returned home and was cornered by Morgo, Benjamin broke in and came to her rescue, defeating Morgo with his Primeve Illumination cane. When Misfortune discovered she had actually been dead since she'd left her home, Benjamin returned and opened a portal, leading her to Senersedee and safety. Relationships Misfortune Benjamin was assigned by his boss to keep watch of Misfortune and became fond of her. He thinks of her as strong and fun and seems to reciprocate her crush on him, but the instructions course forced him to avoid her due to direct interaction being forbidden between a Protector and a victim. Morgo Benjamin is assumedly mortal enemies with Morgo, as he is the sole reason that the numerous children in Pandora have gone missing. Morgo absolutely hates him and tries to make Misfortune distrust him throughout the game. Benjamin writes about Morgo in his diary, referring to him as the more technical term "The Parasite." In the end of the game, Benjamin comes to a cornered Misfortune's rescue and kills Morgo with his Primeve Illumination cane. Trivia * He is a level 2 protector. * Benjamin is from Senersedee, the fourth realm of death, like the character Itward from Fran Bow. Itward is also known for being a protector and friend to children, much like Benjamin is to Misfortune. * On the same shelf as his music, Benjamin has seven books: ** The Meaning of Love. ** When hatred wants to be loved. ** The Fun Stories of a Boring Man. ** The Upside of being a Spirit Animal. ** Communication: Key to Cooperation. ** Learning how to be Gray. ** Death After Life. * Benjamin's diary shows that he cannot write or spell sentences properly, as shown when he scribbles a mistaken word. Gallery Annex18.jpg Annex12.png Annex16.gif Category:Animal Category:Protector Category:Male Category:Deceased